


A Quick Wick Picnic

by MeetMeInTheMatinee



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Back Seat Windows Up, Cute Happy Date, F/M, Fluff and Smut, John Wick Fluff, John Wick Imagine, John Wick Oneshot, SO FLUFFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeInTheMatinee/pseuds/MeetMeInTheMatinee
Summary: A Sunday evening picnic at the lake is relaxing but quickly takes a fluffy spicy turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at something much fluffier than my last story.  
> Update: I've now added a smutty & fluffy chapter 2!

“Coming! I’m coming!” 

“Sure you are. You’ve been saying that for the last 20 minutes. I’ve never seen someone move so slowly in my life (y/n).” 

John crossed the kitchen and gently put his shoulder into your stomach and lifted up. He carried you to the car while you hung against him like a rag doll and squealed. 

“Just get in the damn car” he said with a laugh as he placed your feet onto the floor of the garage.

“The snacks! My Purse!” 

“I’ll get em...just get in. Please?” He opened the car door and ushered you in before shutting it firmly. As he walked back towards you purse and tote in hand he was shaking his head while he grinned. He’d never admit it aloud but he loved how you moved through the world at such a snails pace. Sometimes it grated on his nerves when you had places to be but it also grounded him and reminded him to enjoy things and take his time. 

He climbed into the driver's seat and handed off your purse and the tote you’d loaded up for the road. He stroked the side of your face with his thumb and pulled you in for a kiss. “Can we go now?” You murmured against his lips. He pulled away from you and laughed. The engine roared to life with the turn of his key. You sank back into the leather seat and smiled as the car swung out of the driveway and onto the road.

It was twilight by the time you reached the lake. John threw the car into park and hopped out. He jogged around to your side and made a show of opening the door for you by extending his hand and bowing slightly. “You’re a real weird one, you know that?” You said as you took his hand and got out of the car. The small parking lot was empty and you were happy to see you’d have the beach to yourself this evening. John reached back into the car and pulled out the blanket from the backseat. You stuck out your hand and waited til he engulfed it with his much larger one. You headed off down the sand and since it was deserted you spread out the blanket within sight of the car, kicked off your shoes and stared out at the water. 

You were usually a boisterous chatterbox but tonight John noticed you were much quieter than usual. He bumped your shoulder with his and you startled with a gasp. “Hey, it’s just me.” John said and let out a low chuckle. You laughed and bumped him back. He’d gotten used to how easily you startled and the deep gasps and occasional screams that accompanied it. If you weren’t talking up a storm you were often lost in thought or so engrossed in whatever you were doing that the outside world melted away. It was something that other people had made fun of you for or had gotten incredibly frustrated with but he admired that about you. In his line of work you couldn’t afford to let your situational awareness slip. A split second of inattention could cost you your life. He pushed that thought away and wrapped an arm around your bare shoulders. So, what’s in the bag?” He asked and tugged on the handle of the tote. “Hmmmmm let’s see!” you mused as if you weren’t the one that packed it. You pulled out a couple of white paper bags and wiggled them in front of his face. John knew exactly what they were and he snatched one away. “Heeeyyyyyyyy!” You protested as he peered into the bag. “Come to me my sweet almond baby” He murmured, his eyes closed as he tugged the almond croissant out. You laughed and pulled out a couple of chilled cans of sparkling wine. “Only the best for my man!” as you popped the top and handed him the can.   
“It’s perfect (y/n). You’re perfect” he said softly. He marvelled at how your face flushed pink as you caught your bottom lip with your teeth, the corners of your mouth turning softly upward. 

You sat in comfortable silence while you ate. The only sounds came from the water gently lapping at the shoreline and the occasional satisfied mmm each of you made as you devoured the sweet, flaky pastries. John watched as you licked the last bits of almond paste and powdered sugar off your fingers and took a big swig of your cham-pop as you liked to call it. You caught him staring at you and started to laugh. 

“What?” He asked with lifted brows. 

“John, you’ve uh. You’ve got a little something uh, well, everywhere.” You gestured wildly at his beard and chest. His grey t shirt was covered in little flecks of powdered sugar but his beard had taken the brunt of it. He swiped the back of his hand over his mouth and looked at you expectantly “Nope, it’s still all there” You placed a hand on his shoulder and swung you leg up and over him so you straddled his lap. You brushed over his beard with your hands and held his face as you leaned in to softly kiss him. He wound his arms around your waist and pulled you in tighter. Your kisses were soft and slow but became more urgent. His hands travelled down from your waist and rested on your jean short clad hips. He slid his fingers into your back pockets and pulled you even tighter against him. He gently sucked your lower lip between his teeth. You opened your mouth wider to him and slid your hands up the back of his neck and tangled your fingers into his soft dark hair. As soon as his tongue met yours you felt that familiar flash of warmth spread through your body. You moaned quietly and rocked your hips against his. When you opened your eyes again you saw how dark it had suddenly gotten. You could see and feel the mosquitoes landing on you and that was all it took for you to hop up off of John. You didn’t want your ass to be a literal bug buffet. 

It was dark enough that you could barely see John’s face but you knew he was probably confused. You reached down into his pocket and fished around for his keys. “What are you, Hey! Y/N” he called after you confused as you jogged over to the mustang.   
His eyes widened when you unlocked the passenger side and he saw you slide the bench seat all the way forward. “Let’s go slowpoke!” You yelled with a laugh. He stood up and slowly started getting everything together and shook the sand out of the blanket. “John!” You called again. As you stood by the car waiting. 

“Coming! I’m coming!” He huffed as he walked towards you blanket and stuff in hand. A smirk settled across his face as his eyes met yours. You held the door with one hand and ushered John toward the backseat with the other bowing slightly.  
“You’re a real weird one, you know that?” He said with a laugh as he stood staring down at you before he kissed you hungrily. 

You placed your hands on his chest and gave him a gentle push. “Just get in the damn car, John” you said with a wink. He grinned and his eyes sparkled with mischief as he slid into the back of the car. You stepped out of your shorts, joined him in the backseat and closed the car door firmly behind you.


	2. Two of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't ready to let this story go yet so here's a smutty, fluffy, chapter 2.

You tossed your shorts onto the front seat of the car. With John’s long limbs you knew it’d be difficult to manoeuvre them off in the backseat. He grinned and gently shook his head as you clumsily climbed onto his lap and accidentally elbowed him in the chest on the way. “TaDa!” You said softly as your cheeks became a deep shade of red and you covered your face in embarrassment. John gently gripped your wrists, pulled your hands away from your face and kissed you softly. He found your lack of physical grace endearing. He could never quite figure out how someone so small and compact didn’t have a full sense of where they were in space.

He pulled your hands towards him and placed them around the back of his neck before settling his hands back on your hips. He buried his face against your neck and inhaled the scent of your perfume. You rarely wore it but it drove him wild when you did - the dark, complex scent hinted at a side of you known only to him. He brushed your hair away from your neck and kissed his way up until he gently nipped your earlobe. You moaned softly as your hands found their way into his hair and tugged lightly. You could feel his warm breath against your ear as you tugged his hair harder and slowly rocked yourself against him. He tightened his grip on your hip and slid a hand up the soft fabric of your t shirt to cup your breast as he idly ran his thumb back and forth across your nipple. He pressed his lips to the corner of yours and peppered your mouth with soft, gentle kisses until you nipped his bottom lip and held it between your teeth for a moment. He opened his mouth to yours and let out a deep, satisfied mmm sound when your tongues met. As your kisses gained urgency you leaned against him and snaked a hand down between you to pop the button on his pants. “oh!” Your breath hitched in your throat. John murmured “I know you love a button fly” as he undid the rest with his nimble fingers. He soon put those fingers to use and gently stroked you through the soaked fabric of your underwear. He pushed it to the side and let his fingers glide against you teasingly before he finally slipped one inside. You gasped appreciatively in response. He leaned in closer to you and his lips brushed against your neck as he growled into your ear.

“I love how you’re dripping wet for me. Do you want more?”

You moaned loudly response and then whimpered as he suddenly withdrew from you. Your eyes opened in confusion and you saw that he was leaned back with his finger in his mouth taking his time as he licked and sucked your wetness off of it. He fixed his eyes on yours, slid his finger from his mouth and in a low, rumbling voice said “A moan is not a yes, baby.” A low giggle escaped from you. He firmly grasped your chin and waited for you to stop giggling. He knew you were about to become unglued and he marvelled at the effect he had on you.

“That’s not a yes either.”

You practically melted into his chest at the sound of those words. “Yes.” You giggled again darkly not able to help yourself. When he talked to you like this it was like someone threw an override switch in your brain. You’d be reduced to a wide eyed, slack jawed puddle if he kept this up -- and you knew he would. “Yes, what y/n?” He said as he slid two fingers against you just enough to tease your entrance while he manoeuvred his painfully hard cock out of his pants. You rocked against him but he gripped your hip tightly to stop you and you moaned in frustration.

“Yes, what?” He growled at you again.

“Yes please, John. Please.” You begged.

He slid his hips forward on the seat and you positioned yourself over top of him as he gripped your hips tightly. You reached down between you and guided him as he sank you down onto his cock. You both groaned in unison as you moved against each other which caused you to dissolve into giggles again. The confines of the car made it so that he was hitting your exact right spot with every thrust and you knew you wouldn’t last long. You lifted your head up to kiss him but miscalculated and smacked your head off the roof of the car.

“Ow! Fuck!”

You hissed and dropped your head onto his shoulder. He stilled for a moment and brought his hand up to the top of your head, smoothing over your hair and feeling to see if there was a bump. “Are you ok? You hit your head pretty hard there sweetheart.” John asked sweetly as he kept his hand on your head, cradling it against his shoulder. You slowly rocked your hips against him again as you kissed and nibbled your way up his neck. “I guess that means you’re alright, huh?” He said with a smirk.

“With you inside me how could I be anything but amazing John?” You whispered and gazed at him while picking up the pace of your thrusts. You watched as he flushed at the compliment and dropped his gaze to where you were joined together. You slid your fingers into his mouth for him to suck on and then brought them down to circle your clit as he watched. You bounced against him even harder while still working your clit. “Aw, fuck I love it when you touch yourself -- are you going to come for me?” John’s breath was catching in his throat and you could tell he was close too. Your movements became erratic as you jerked and bounced together hemmed in by the car. You started whimpering and he moaned in response. You leaned in closer and he cupped one of your breasts and rolled your nipple between his fingers as you kissed him sloppily. He could feel the telltale sign of you contracting against his cock and knew you were about to throw your head back as you rode your way to pleasure. You gasped against him and he protectively put his other hand on the back of your head not wanting you to accidentally hit it again. He let go of your breast and grabbed onto your ass pulling you harder against him as he cradled your head with his other hand.

“John, oh fuck JOHN” You yelled out, punctuated by a series of deep gasps and moans as you let go all over him. He pulled you in and kissed you deeply as he thrust even harder into you. You sucked at his neck and savoured the heat and saltiness of his skin as you wound your fingers into the dark hair at the nape of his neck and tugged roughly. His breath was ragged against your ear and he haltingly rocked into you as he came. You were both drenched with sweat but it didn’t matter as you leaned against each other to wait until your breathing evened out and returned to normal. You moaned softly as he slipped out of you and he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in the way that you loved.

“Thanks for being my first.” You slyly smiled back at him, tilting your head to the side as you ran a hand down his chest.

“How hard DID you hit your head y/n?” He said as he eyed you with a mixture of confusion and concern.

You let out a cackle as you awkwardly climbed off of his lap and sat next to him. “Pretty hard but not THAT hard John. I meant I’ve never had sex in a car before tonight.” He let out a laugh as he did up his pants.

“Ok, that makes more sense -- but I’m still worried about your head.”

“I’m fi” -- you were interrupted by a knock on the window as a beam of light shone through the fogged up driver side window. John motioned for you to stay quiet as you reached down to pull the beach blanket over yourself in some semblance of decency. John cautiously opened the car door and stepped out squinting against the beam of the flashlight.

“Hey John” came a familiar voice.

John nodded “Jimmy”

“Sooooo, you workin’ out here?”

You couldn’t help yourself. You let out a muffled cackle. Jimmy’s eyes widened slightly as he realised what was actually going on.

“Well, you _kids_ have a good night” He said with a smirk and a gentle shake of his head.

“Evening, Jimmy”

“John”

You dissolved into hysterical laughter as John turned back to face you in the car. “You really got the full car sex experience tonight y/n” John said and slid a hand over his embarrassed face. You crawled out from the backseat into the cool night air, moved the front seat into position and hopped into the car again.

“Home?” You asked with a grin.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”


End file.
